Heart & Soul
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: LEMON / ONESHOT - Y la volvió a besar, está vez más profundo, aumentando así los latidos de los corazones de ambos y subiendo la temperatura de sus cuerpos. - R&R.O.D - ICHIHIME 4EVER! - Dedicado a perver-san y Ushio-chan


Konnichi wa… TwT

Perdón por estar llorando, pero acabo de terminar de leer un manga demasiado lindo que me mató, lo pueden encontrar con los chicos fe menudo-fansub, se llama Tomoyo After Dear Shining Memories, un shojo que habla del amor eterno.

Bueno, dejémonos de esas cosas y pasemos a lo importante este nuevo oneshot lemon IchiHime. Recuerden: Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo-sensei y es publicado por la maravillora Shonen Jump y animado por los horrorosos de Pierrot…

.

.

.

NOTA 1: Esto va dedicado a perver-san y a Ushio-chan porque sé que les gusta leer lemons… xD Y espero que este les encante.

.

.

.

NOTA 2: Esto es un lemon, así que ya están advertidos de mis perversiones… xD Leen bajo su propio riesgo.

.

_**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

.

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**HEART AND SOUL**_

.

.

.

-Nee, Ichigo…-habló una ojigris

-¿Nani?-contestó un pelinaranja

-¿Te gustaría ir por la tarde a mi casa a pasar el rato?-preguntó la chica

-Está bien.-respondió él-¿A qué hora?

-Salimos a las 2 de clases pero me quedo al taller, así que salgo hasta las 5.

-Vengo por ti y vamos a tu casa, ¿te parece?

-¡Hai!

.

Ambos chicos se dieron un tierno beso en los labios como señal del acuerdo mientras se encontraban en la azotea de su escuela completamente solos. El joven tomó la nuca de su novia para empujarla hacía sí y así obligarla a profundizar el beso y probar por completo su boca, a lo que la chica no opuso ni la mínima resistencia.

Se separaron con la respiración ligeramente agitada, se tomaron de la mano y fueron en dirección a su salón donde sus amigos los esperaban para hablar de los próximos estrenos de película, los conciertos de los grupos de moda, los nuevos lanzamientos en manga y anime y demás cosas.

.

.

.

.

El timbre de la escuela marcaba las 2 de la tarde, por lo que el grupo de los pelinaranjas ya podría retirarse a sus casas, excepto quieres tuvieran reuniones de grupos, talleres, entrenamientos de deportes o asesorías, así que la pareja fue en dirección al salón de costura, donde él dejó a su novia para que comenzara su reunión y se retiro en dirección a su casa.

.

-¡Konnichi wa Inoue-san!-saludó un joven de anteojos

-¡Konnichi wa Ishida-kun!

-Inoue-senpai, que bueno que llego, Shigure-san le quiere contar algo-le dijo una chica de cabello negro

-Arigato Yuki-chan.

.

La pelinaranja caminó hacía la mesa donde ya se encontraba trabajando una chica de cabello castaño y unos broches para el cabello con plumas.

.

-¡Konnichi wa Hanako-chan!

-¡Konnichi wa Hime-chan!

-¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?

-¿Te has enterado que Sato Mitsuru de primero C le ha confeso su amor a tu novio? Dicen que al hacerlo Kurosaki le gritó muy feo a Sato.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó sorprendida la chica de grandes atributos físicos-¿Cu-cuándo pasó eso?

-Hace ya casi una semana.

-¿Pe-pero co-cómo?

-¿Acaso Kurosaki no te contó nada?

-I-iie…

-Qué extraño…

-…

.

.

.

.

-Perdón Orihime, se me hizo un poco tarde.-dijo el chico corriendo al salón donde se encontraba su enamorada-Gomen…

-No importa…-dijo parándose de su asiento y caminando a él

.

Ichigo observó dentro del salón ya que le extrañaba que no se escuchara ningún ruido, pudo observar que no había nadie más a parte de su chica, por lo que se sintió aún más mal por llegar tarde. ¿A caso habían salido temprano o era más tarde de lo que pensaba?

.

-Him…

-El taller termino a las 4.

-¿Por qué n…?

-Dijiste que vendrías a esta hora, no quería molestarte…-lo interrumpió mientras volteaba a otro lado y evitar su mirada de preocupación

-Bueno… ¿Vamos a tu casa?

-Hai…

.

Caminaron a los casilleros para cambiar sus uwagutsu y luego partieron en dirección a la casa de la chica.

Llegaron a la casa de la chica en silencio. En el camino, no hubo conversación alguna, solo un silencio incomodo que se podía cortar con el filo de cualquier zanpakutoh.

.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar, Ichigo?

-Orihime…-dijo el chico tomándola de la cintura mientras acaba vasos de la alacena-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada…-respondió ocultando su rostro

-¡Claro que tienes algo! ¡No me mientas Orihime!

-Y-yo…

-Go-gomen ne, no debí gritarte…

.

La chica se volteó hacía su novio y lo abrazo con fuerza. Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, pero ella las contenía lo más que podía.

.

-¿Ori… Hime?

-Siempre te guardas todo para ti, ichigo. No sueles contarme las cosas que te pasan a menos de que yo te pregunte…

-…

-No me gusta enterarme por otras personas.

-Orihime…

-¿Por qué no me contaste que una chica se te había confesado?

-Pensé que te molestarías…

-¡Claro que no!

-Gomen ne…-dijo colocando su cabeza en el hombro de ella-Gomen ne…

-Ichigo…

-Aunque debo de decirte que a mi si me molesta cuando me hablas de las confesiones que te hacen otro chicos…-volvió a hablar al darle un beso en la mejilla

-Gomen nasai Ichigo…

-No te preocupes. Siento haberte preocupado, ¿sabes?

.

El pelinaranja se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios para poder saborear el néctar de la boca de su amada y así unirse un poco más físicamente.

.

-Aún soy una niña tonta que sueña con su cuento de hadas, pero sabes…

-¿Nani?

-Ya no tengo porque soñar con eso, porque ya se cumplió.

-Hime… _"Tal vez aún no puedo…"_

.

La volvió a besar, está vez más profundo, aumentando así los latidos de los corazones de ambos y subiendo la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Ichigo comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa del uniforme de Orihime con calma, para que ella no lo notara, al terminar comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre el abdomen de ella causando la risa de ella. Sus besos ya no iban dirigidos a la boca de la ojigris, sino a su cuello y pecho, causando suspiros y ligeros supiros.

Sin darse cuenta ya no se encontraban sentados, sino acostados en el piso del departamento de la princesa, ella sin su blusa y la falda hasta la cintura, y él con la camisa desabrochada. El chico frotaba los grandes pechos de ella, quería sentirlos aún más, no solo sobre la tela del sostén, así que con desesperación, obligo a Orihime a arquear la espalda y con dificultad lo desabrochó siendo así aún más fácil el retiro de esa prenda. Los observó por un momento, eran grandes y firmes, con los pezones ya erectos por la excitación. Comenzó a masajear el derecho y a lamer el pezón del izquierdo. La joven se sentía tan excitada que el volumen de los gemidos se hacía cada vez más fuerte, aquellas ondas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo la estaban volviendo locas.

Las caricias en sus senos se estaban volviendo más violentas, se había convertido en pellizcos, mordidas y estrujamientos, eso la estaba haciendo llegar al clímax y así pasó. El primer orgasmo de Inoue había llegado con un fuerte grito de placer para así formar una ligera sonrisa lasciva en la cara de su pareja.

Aún cuando ella se sentía un poco fatigada por aquel suceso cambió las posiciones, ella sobre el hijo mayor de la familia Kurosaki. No dio ningún beso en el bien formado cuerpo de su novio, lo tocaba, mordía, pellizcaba, lamía olía, quería conocer cada milímetro cuadrado de esa zona de su cuerpo. Ichigo tampoco pudo evitar dejar salir de su boca algunos gemidos que solo eran señal de placer, sino que también excitaban a su novia. De repente se detuvo poniendo su mano izquierda sobre ese lado de su pecho.

.

-I-Ichigo, tu corazón… Está latiendo muy fuerte…

-Claro… Eso es porqué… Estoy contigo Orihime.

.

El joven tomó de las mejillas a su princesa y la besó con ternura mientras ella se mantenía con los ojos abiertos.

.

-En esta habitación… Solo hay una persona que hace latir mi corazón… Mi corazón te pertenece Orihime…

-Yo…

.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Orihime, por lo que rápidamente se sentó junto a su chico que aún estaba acostado y tapó su cara con sus manos.

.

-Go-gomen ne… Esto… Yo…

-Iie, no te disculpes. Sé que no soy muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos, pero creo que mis acciones de ahora hablan por sí solas… ¿No?

-Hai…-respondió aún con su rostro oculto entre sus manos

-Abrázame Orihime.-ella lo hizo al instante enterrando su cabeza entre el pecho de Ichigo-Ai shiteru…

-Ai shiteru mo Ichigo…

-Venga, sigamos…

-¡Hai!

.

Otro besó fue lo que reanudo lo que se encontraban haciendo unos minutos atrás. Aquel jugo de besos y caricias volvía a comenzar con más fuerza y violencia por aquel deseo que sentían recíprocamente por estar cada vez más cerca el uno del otro.

La cadera de Orihime se movía adelante y atrás, de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo, quería sentir cada vez más cerca aquel bulto que sobresalía del pantalón de Ichigo. Ella sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, pero no sabía si estaba lista para aquello. Tomó confianza y le desabrochó el cinturón y el botón para después bajar el cierre lentamente y torturar a su novio por la tardanza. Con su ayuda le sacó el pantalón. Al estar fuera otra prenda de él observó con más detenimiento a aquel chico del que estaba enamorada a más no poder. Se veía tan guapo con aquel cuerpo tan bien formado, sin ninguna señal de las batallas contra hollows y arrancars, ya que siempre lo curaba ella y así evitaba cualquier marca en su cuerpo. Era algo que cualquier chica deseosa de un novio realmente guapo desearía. Un chico fuerte, que se hacía pasar por chico malo, pero de gran corazón, con solo un bóxer ajustado de color gris acotado en el piso y completamente excitado. Eso le gustaba a ella muchísimo.

.

-Estas pensando cosas pervertidas, ¿verdad?

-¡I-iie!

-Jejejejeje…

.

De nuevo las posiciones eran como en el principio, Orihime a merced de Ichigo. El joven se dirigió al cuello de ella y la marcó con lo que conocemos como chupetón del lado derecho. Al principió solo se notaba rojo, pero cambió a morado como si fuera un moretón.

Después de aquello, que al parecer no había disfrutado mucho la chica, bajó hasta el ombligo de ella mientras lamía su estómago y haciendo reír nuevamente a la chica entre gemidos. Estaba decidido a bajar, pero no sabía si ella en verdad estaba lista para todo aquello. Se detuvo y vio a Orihime con una cara entre de preocupación y deseo.

.

-¡Hazlo!

-Pero yo no traigo…

-No me importa. Te amo Ichigo y eso es lo único que me importa. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, pero ahora no te preocupes por ello.

-Pero…

-Ahora somos un solo corazón y una sola alma. Es hora de ser uno también en cuerpo.

.

La muchacha lo beso en forma de permiso a lo que él correspondió con un frenético jugueteo de lenguas dentro de la boca de ambos. Mientras ese beso se volvía apasionado hasta el tope, el puso sus manos a los extremos de la prenda inferior de su princesa y la bajó sin contratiempos. Ante esa acción ella hizo lo mismo con la última prenda del chico de ojos marrón. El roce de ambos sexos fue prácticamente instantáneo logrando sacar un gemido de la boca de ambos que fue ligeramente acallado por la unión de sus bocas y leguas.

Los dos tenían miedo del dolor que la joven pudiera sentir, así que él comenzó a explorar aquel lugar virgen con una de sus manos. Bajó por el monte de Venus para encontrarse primero con el clítoris que sobresalía bastante por causa de la excitación. Lo frotó de forma circular y en seguida los gemidos de Orihime se volvieron fuertes y continuos, pero el trataba de callarlos con besos muy profundos y salvajes. Siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con los labios vaginales de la chica, sabía que al abrirse camino encontraría la entrada al útero de la chica. Con sus dedos índice y corazón separó los labios para que su dedo medio frotara la vagina de ella. La fogosidad de la situación era enorme como para no solo oír sonidos de la boca de Orihime, sino también de Ichigo que era el que le impartía placer a su compañera.

Sin decir nada, el pelinaranja insertó el dedo que segundos atrás solo frotaba la parte exterior para causar un gritillo de un ligero dolor en esa zona. Podía sentir la humedad y contracción de aquel lugar. Poco a poco comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de ella cosa que volvía loca a Orihime a cada segundo o ligero movimiento de su parte. Sabía perfectamente que eso no bastaría para que la ojigris se corriera nuevamente, así que sin pensarlo, metió dentro los dedos que le había abierto el paso a aquella zona tan preciada por la mujeres. El grito de placer le resulto tan excitante a Ichigo que su pene se había erecto rápidamente. Él comenzó con movimientos circulares dentro de ella para después continuar sacando y metiendo repetidas veces sus tres dedos de aquella cavidad. La velocidad era cada vez mayor hasta que la joven ya no pudo soportar más y volvió a tener otro orgasmo con los dedos del muchacho aún dentro de ella.

.

-Ah…

-Creo que estas lista.

-Matte. No se vale… Yo ya… He tenido dos orgasmos… Pero tú…

-Lo sé…

-Además… Primero me metiste tus dedos y no tu…

-No te preocupes, porqué…

-¡Kya!

.

El instinto animal de Ichigo estaba a flor de piel. A penas había vuelto a alcanzar el clímax su novia y ya quería seguir con lo demás. Frotó su pene contra la vagina de Orihime, causando la excitación de esta y el arqueo de su espalda por todo el placer que estaba recibiendo ella. Su cuerpo temblaba, sudaba y ardía por todo lo que pasaba.

Ella también estaba deseosa de que se unieran como ella había pedido ya hacía un buen rato, así que sin decirle nada a su pareja, volvió a cambiar de posición para tomar firmemente el miembro de él e insertarlo en su sexo. Un grito de dolor inundo la habitación, además de que algunas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de aquellos ojos grises que Ichigo tanto adoraba.

.

-¡Orihime!-exclamó el joven de ojos marrón para abrazarla-No seas tan brusca.

-No es mi culpa que tardes tanto…

-Baka…

.

Un beso más los hizo continuar con la acción. El volvió a acostarse sobre el piso mientras ella comenzaba a moverse con él dentro. Aquella sensación de dolor cambiaba para ser una de placer absoluto. Primero fueron movimientos circulares o de lado a lado, pero poco a poco ella comenzó a llevar el ritmo de las penetraciones subiendo y bajando. Su espalda se arqueaba hacía atrás y sus pechos también llevaban el movimiento vertical. Ichigo los tomó y los comenzó a masajear creando un mayor gusto a la pelinaranja. Los gritos de placer aumentaban de volumen y sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más cortadas. Estaban en su punto máximo, ya no podían contenerse un segundo más. El primero en terminar fue Ichigo y después Orihime al sentí el semen de su novio inundarla completamente en su interior.

Trataban de recuperar el aliento aún en aquella posición. Orihime sacó a Ichigo de dentro de ella y se acostó a su lado.

.

-Arigato Ichigo…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me has hecho la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

-Arigato Orihime.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me has hecho darme cuenta que eres la mujer que amo…

-Ai shiteru Ichigo…

-Ai shiteru mo Orihime…

.

.

_**AL PRINCIPIO TENÍA MIEDO, PERO YA NO. AHORA SOMOS UNO SOLO EN CORAZÓN, ALMA Y CUERPO…**_

.

.

_**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

.

¡Al fin! No puedo creer que este fue el lemon más largo que he hecho. xD Pensé agregar el trabajo manual de Orihime y una ducha entre ambos, pero iba a ser más perversión mía que como no tienen idea, por suerte ya me ha dicho el padre que hacer lemons no es pecado porque es una forma de arte, así que no me siento ya mal por hacerlos.

Para quienes ya han leído algunos oneshot yuri que subí al _**"The Hollow and The Flower"**_, sabrán que algunas ideas son muy parecidas. Es que me mataron esas conversaciones entre Sayo y Ritsu y dije, esto le queda al IchiHime… xD Y si, para hacer el lemon ayer leí varios relatos eróticos y me ayude de los manga yuri y yaoi que tengo, así que creo que por eso me salió bien… Jujujujuju.

Me largo y espero verlos pronto en alguna conti u otro de mis nuevos fics. Los principales que estoy siguiendo ahorita son _La Flor Celeste_ y _Bleach Brother_, y mis próximos proyectos son _Pensamiento_ [Un fic IchiHime de 3 capítulos + epílogo], _Shojo S_ [Un oneshot IchiHime usando esta canción] e _Ichigo _[Un fic de no más de 5 capítulos + epílogo donde la pareja principal es GrimmjowXIchigo]. Obvio hay mucho más, pero no les diré… xD Algunos ya saben de _Secuestrada_ y _Juego de niños_, pero es que todavía no los termino… Gomen!

Ya, ahora si ya me voy que tengo que dormir y ya es muy tarde. Cuídense y nos leemos luego. ¡Matta ne!

.

.

.

.

_**DÉJAME TU REVIEW, ¡ONEGAI!**_

_**SOLO OPRIME EL BOTÓN DE ABAJO CON TU COMENTARIO.**_

_**NO TE CUESTA NADA.**_

_**¡HAZ FELIZ A ESTA AUTORA MEDIOCRE DE FANFICS!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
